


When you sign a marriage application, make sure you didn't use a red pen

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bickering, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Forced Marriage, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Undercover marriage that could change William's eternity, forever.Funny, huh? Grell has a big surprise for William in hands.





	When you sign a marriage application, make sure you didn't use a red pen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. The summary sucks for sure, but can't explain much or will fuck the entire plot. I promise tons of comedy and eventual smut/love and a big surprise ;) from Grell.
> 
> Welcome to another of my English practices, thank you so much for your patience.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank the sweet Tirnel for taking her time and reading it, fixing any possible mistakes that I could make. For some reason, no matter how much I practice and practice, I don't get as better as I would like to, but I'm determined to keep practicing till it finally happens.
> 
> If you have any doubt, you can always leave a comment. I will reply as soon as possible.
> 
> Lots of love and best wishes.
> 
> Red_Reaper

**Prologue** : Till death do us apart

William almost choked himself by pulling at the ribbon holding his shirt collar together. A wedding. A damn wedding that had to happen for the good of their mission, however that it didn't meant that he had to be happy about it.

 _Happiness_.

_"Try to look a bit more happy about it, darling"._

He turned around to look at the content expression on Grell's face, groaning quietly. The younger reaper was smiling during his sleep in the bedroom they had to share because: "that's what married couples do" or so he said, while William was sitting nearby in a chair and refusing to share a bed with him.

Memories of his words and their wedding were still fresh like if they were tattooed in his brain. It didn't matter the hours that had passed, William still felt that uneasy sensation that he was about to stand in front of that blasted altar again.

From all the agents in the dispatch, it had to be him. Damn, of course that it had to be him. The only one capable of making sure that Sutcliff was at least efficient just for once in his eternity as a reaper.

Dead bodies with strange marks that he wasn't sure to have seen before, and required an undercover mission to investigate. But the thing that he didn't get was the whole point of the ceremony if they could just pretend that they were married already.

Why he followed Grell in that silly charade, was still a mystery for him.

_"All the corpses were newlyweds. Maybe our target likes to attend their weddings and pick the victims, personally"._

Bullshit.

He hated to think that it could actually have sense.

How could he tell that the corpses where newlyweds, anyways? It almost made sense, or Grell was just lying, to justify an unnecessary ceremony made just to humor him.

Whatever was the case, they were married now.

Or pretending to be married…

He wasn't sure anymore.

"Hmm… still awake, Willy darling?" Grell Sutcliff yawned and stretched, resting on his elbows and smiling widely. "It’s unbelievable that I'm this tired after just a ceremony".

"Maybe you're getting old". William replied sarcastically, enjoying the sudden intake of breath. "Old and full of wrinkles".

"How mean!" Grell screamed, tracing the contours of his face as if looking for any change in his beloved skin. "I'm not old and definitely don't have any wrinkle!"

"One hundred years don't pass in vain".

"Shut up! I'm your wife now and you should treat me with respect!"

"It's just an undercover mission! It isn't as if we were going to keep this charade or something!" the older Shinigami yelled, finally getting up from chair and walking to a window, looking down the streets. "You shouldn't have anything else in mind but the reason of why we are here in the very first place".

"I do,” Came the somewhat hurt reply. "You seem to be the only one that isn't acting according his role".

William tried to think of a reply, but it came too late as the redhead got up from bed and walked directly to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He sighed deeply, throwing himself on the bed, remembering the day that they just had. A long ride that put Grell to sleep and much to his annoyance had to carry him inside the hotel, making everything too obvious.

As if the wedding dress and their shining rings weren't enough proof.

He even got the feeling that some of these men inside that hotel were looking at his "wife" and thinking how well he looked with that dress.

A white dress that now was hanging inside their wardrobe. William noticed Grell's hands caressing the silky texture and sighing deeply before closing the door and walking back to bed, with one of his favorite red gowns.

William didn't have any other option but pretend that they were married and really in love. Even share the same room as husband and wife. The same bed.

"Alright…”

"Alright, what?" Grell replied, getting under the covers, avoiding his gaze.

"I will pretend that we are married, if you promise to behave and follow every one of my orders, without any complaint.”

"Like I always do, isn't it?"

William ignored his reply and continued. "No funny things in public".

"Alright, as you wish. But as my husband, you can't deny one or maybe two kisses in public".

William had the whole night to think about it. "For now, stay in your side of the bed, please".

Again, he ignored the faint giggle that came from the redhead. Sleeping together seemed like another complicated mission.


End file.
